Completely Amazing'
by GleekDateBBKlaine
Summary: Daniel as been in the hospital for a couple weeks, kate keeps visiting him. But what will happen when she asks what his hallucionation was about?


Daniel sits in his bed, reading, surprised that his mind can even focus on a book. Surprised that he can consentrate at all. The medication is working, but Daniel can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. He doesn't see Natalie anymore, she was the only reason to stay off his meds, besides not being able to concentrate when on them. He misses her, she was his best friend, his ex-girlfriend, the one who knew him, truly knew him. But, she wasn't real.

There was one knock on the door and Daniel knew who it was without thought. It was the one who was always by his side, the one who always had his back; even if it was possible he wasn't right. The girl he was hopelessly in love with.

"Come in" he says, not looking up from his book. FBI agent Kate Moretti walks through the door to Daniel's room. "Kate, I told you, you don't have to visit me every hour of every day. I enjoy your company, but, don't you have work?" Kate took a seat next to him and handed him his is camomille tea with no milk (milk gives you hormones) and no sugar. "I have some sick days I need to use up" was all she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Like you really had 2 weeks of sick days." Dr. Pierce shoots back as he puts his bookmark into his book and takes a sip of his tea. Kate sets her coffee down and leans forward-hands in lap- with a serious expresion on her face "Daniel, what was your halutionation about, that brought you, here?" Daniel freezes, tea still in hands, he knows once Kate asks a question there's no way sneaking past it. So he lets out a defeated breath and explains "well, you totally supported me when I said Wesley was murdered. We interigated people, it turned out I was right about the clan murdering congressmen. We found out more involving the case; you were going to see the clan meeting and plant a wire, and told me to meet you at mellenium park at sunrise. I did, but you weren't there so I went searching for you. Found the clan and not you, then I snapped out of it." Kate nodded her head, trying to take in all the new information.

She picked up her coffee again to take another sip when a look of confusion crossed her face "Daniel, you told me something 'completely amazing' happened in your halutionation. What?" Daniel's eyes grew wide "um, nothing" a playful grin appears on Kates face "Daniel! Your blushing! tell me." He slowly sits a little straighter and quietly clears his throat. "Well, when you told me you were going to the meeting alone, I told you it was to dangerous. You were almost to the drivers side of your car, ready to get in, when I grabbed your arm to spin you around and, we kissed." Daniel looks over to Kate, ready for her to say she doesn't feel the same. But, she doesn't say that. She doesn't say anything.

It stays silent, for about 10 seconds, but to Daniel, it feels like forever. "Kate, please, say something." Kate opens her mouth to speak when her phone rings, she reaches her phone to see the caller I.D "my boss" she says right before she hits 'talk', "Moretti" she answers. Daniel waits, pationetly, heart beating faster by the second. Kate hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket "I have to go, there's a case, and she said my break time is over." She gets up from her chair and walks over to him, leans down, and softly presses her lips to his. Daniel slowly kisses her back, but, Kates the one to break it. "I'll bring dinner. Maybe you can help me with the case. She shoots him a teasing look when she turns to head out the door. Daniel quickly gets out of bed and grabs Kate by the arm to spin her around. He puts a strand of hair behind her ear-like in the movies-and kisses her again. But, more passionate, their lips moving in synch, tongues slipping into eachothers mouths. The need for air makes them seperate. Daniel smiles, as does kate "I'll see you at 6:00" she smirks as she walks out of his room.

Like it or hate it?


End file.
